The Visitor From Afar
by mars explorer
Summary: Sixth year AU. Harry hasn't been able to stop thinking about Draco all summer, and it seems Draco is in a similar situation. Is Harry's friend Xintil not all he appears to be? And whats with the new DADA prof.? Slash Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, again! Ok, all my other stories are to be put on hold, but I highly doubt I'll ever finish them. I have too many other things to think upon. Like this new story! My first Harry Potter fiction! Go me!

Ejje: Uh-huh, and will you finish this one?

Yes! And for all you who don't know, Ejje is the gay humanoid fox apparition who lives in the back of my head!

Ejje: And what a boring place to be!

Cal: It isn't so bad.

Ejje::glomps his boyfriend: Cal!

Um, yeah so on with the story!

Warnings: Boy love people! Harry/Draco and OC/OC. possibly lime, and m-preg! (Oh, takes place in Harry's sixth year, and I am NOT going by the book. AU all the way, well its AU since Xintil (OC) has supposedly been there the whole time too.)

Disclaimer: Only Xintil Alch and Evan Grim belong to me! DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE STEAL THEM!

Chapter One

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold, windy night when the large scarlet train slowed to a stop. Many people filed off of it, busily talking to friends about their summers and what they planned to do for classes and what not. When the three in the last compartment climbed off and headed to what appeared to be horseless carriages did the train slowly pull away again.

The said three climbed into a carriage with only one other person in it. There was no where else, and since the boy didn't seem to mind they hopped right in.

"Hello there Xintil, have a nice summer?" The bushy haired girl asked as she sat across from him. A red headed boy took the seat next to her, leaving the last person to sit next to the rather gloomy teen already in.

"Yes, as nice as it can be staying with my parents at home the whole time. Plus my dog Niffy died, I've had him since I started Hogwarts." He responded in a quiet voice. It was always like this with him, he always seemed to kill a good mood.

Ron made a slight sympathetic nod in his direction then turned to face Harry who was sitting across from him. "So, who do you think will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year? Poor fool, whoever it is."

Harry made a small laugh. "True, they better have another job in mind for next year."

"Please, are you so sure that this time they won't stay for two years?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Oh course they won't, none of the others have. What makes you so sure they're going to stay?"

She shrugged and turned to face out the window, the rain outside making soft 'pinging' noises as it hit the window. Her two friends started having an argument about Quidditch and they were still arguing when the carriage pulled up in front of the magnificent castle. The gloomy boy in the corner barely made a sound.

During the sorting Gryffindor only received ten new students, but no one seemed to mind as they were all too busy digging into the feast to notice. When the plates had been cleaned of dessert and everyone would be most happy in their nice warm beds the headmaster stood up for his announcements.

"Welcome to a new year! I would have spoken first, but you all seemed like you would like some warm food before I began my ranting." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, I would like to introduce are new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Evan Grim."

A man who looked to be no older than twenty five stood up, his shoulder length brown hair waving slightly by the motion. He was relatively handsome, with bright blue eyes and a well defined face. He smiled warmly at everyone before sitting down again.

Dumbledore nodded in his direction before continuing his little speech. "Now, as you all know that the forest is forbidden to all students," He looked at the Gryffindor trio with a small smile, "I think you can all go to your respectable dorms for a good nights sleep."

There was a scrambling of chairs as everyone stood up in a flurry to get out of the main hall. On his way out, Harry tripped over someone's foot, causing him to fall headfirst into the floor. Grimacing as he stood up he found none other than Draco Malfoy sneering at him.

"Really Potter, you need to watch where you're going. Don't want to add more scars to your repulsive face now do we."

Harry sent a glare in the blonde's direction, and simply turned and walked away. He decided over the summer that he wasn't going to take anymore of Malfoy's insults. It was time that they all grew up with the war staring up again. Pus there was the fact that he found himself somewhat attracted towards the blonde that year, a strange feeling he couldn't quite comprehend.

He shook his head and continued up the stairs. Still slightly lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the black haired boy in front of him until it was too late. Falling onto the ground, Harry finally looked up to see Xintil standing up.

"Sorry Xintil didn't see you." He apologized.

The brown eyed boy just reached a hand out to help him up. Harry accepted it and together they made there way to the Gryffindor common room. Saying the password (acromantulathey both entered. Harry went straight up to his dorm, finding Ron already asleep in his four poster bed. Going over to his own, Harry changed for bed and lay down, hearing Xintil enter and do the same.

With a small smile at the thought of a new year ahead, he fell asleep, his dreams filled with a certain blonde haired boy…

I know, I know, it's short. But it's just the first chapter! Oh, Xintil is going to be a very important character coming up, more important than Harry so please don't flame me for using him too much (all flames will be frozen by Ejje, who's a ice god). I hope to update soon! Tell me what you think, and suggestions are always welcome!

Ejje: Yeah, review!

Cal: Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AHHHHH! I'm mad at all of you! No reviews, yet I'm getting hits! Come on! At least tell me what you think! Flame me! I don't care, just review! I WANT REVIEWS!

Ejje: Yes well, as M.E. has finally snapped, I shall introduce this chapter! Yay!

Cal: With my help as he is about as insane as M.E. is right now.

Ejje: Ur mean!

Cal: I know.

Ejje: Anyway, M.E. doesn't own anything HP, but she does own Xintil and Evan Grim, and maybe some more characters coming up. Please don't steal!

Cal: So please read, and review, for M.E.!

Chapter Two

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome class! I am very excited to have you all here, and I'm also excited to begin my first day teaching!" The light brown haired professor started with a wide grin. He was standing at the front of the classroom, and the class was standing around him since the desks had all been moved to the side.

"Now," He continued, "For our first lesson I have something you have all seen before, but since I have my teaching plan not quite finished yet, I thought you all wouldn't mind having a crack at it again!"

Harry sighed as he saw the box behind the professor give a lurch. "It's a boggart."

Ron gave a nod. "Yep, that is sure what it looks like."

"We have here a boggart, and since you all know how to deal with them I'll take volunteers to go first!" Professor Grim looked around as many hands shot up. "Ah, you there, red head in front!"

Ron smiled sheepishly as he took a step forward. He knew what his boggart would be, and it irked him to know he had to repeat this lesson again. He hadn't even had his hand up; the Professor must have mistaken someone else's as his. Sure enough when the box opened up, a large spider appeared. With a quick swish of his wand and the right charm its legs disappeared.

"I wish I could do that to all spiders." He whispered into Harry's ear when he returned to his spot.

Next went Neville, and he turned Snape into a rather old fat lady. Harry turned the dementor into a load of old clothes; Dean turned a creepy looking hag into a tipsy ballerina. Finally it seemed the boggart was growing tired.

"Finally I want that black haired boy in the back to go next." Professor Grim said. The class turned around and as Xintil made his way to the front, his normal frown on set his face.

When the boggart saw him, Xintil made a long, rather depressing sigh as it turned into something rather unexpected. It appeared to be a circular entrance to somewhere. The rim was made of a shining metal, and the inside had what appeared to be a clear film over it. Most shocking was that on the other side of the film where two men looking in, both had dark black hair and their hands were pressed against the film, shaking their heads as if to say they couldn't get through. But in reality if one where to look at the other side of the entrance, there was no one, just film that looked into the staring class on the other side.

"Riddikulus!" Xintil said in a low tone and the thing vanished into thin air, the boggart finally gone. He turned around and the crown made way for him as he slowly went back to the other side of the room. (A/N: is that how you spell it?)

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, confused by the image like everyone else. What on Earth had it been? It looked like something out of a Sci-fi movie. Why was that the thing Xintil feared the most?

"Um, right so for tonight I want a two foot essay on boggarts. For the rest of the class you may socialize as I finish my lesson plan." The Professor said in clearly distracted tone. He was staring at Xintil with a questioning look, the same as Harry.

The trio made its way over to a corner and they sat on the floor. Most of the rest of the class lingered in the center, chatting about the boggart and Xintil's odd fear. The said boy was still standing alone in the back of the class, looking as depressed as ever.

"Well that was odd." Ron spoke up after a few seconds. "Why do you suppose Xintil's afraid of metal whatever it was?"

Hermione made a huffing sound and Harry turned to look at her, knowing she was about to comment on something she saw but they didn't. Sure enough, she began, "Oh please Ron, didn't you see the people on the other side?"

The red head looked a bit taken aback before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I did. So what about them, do you think he's scared of them?"

"No! Obviously he's frightened of them not getting through, or not being able to get to them." The girl stated in her 'know-it-all' voice.

"I wonder what that could mean?" Harry said. "Do you think this could mean something important?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, why do you always take simple things and turn them into a plot for something? It just means the guy is scared of not being able to get through doors!"

"Ron really, that was not a typical door at all! It looked like something out of a movie!" Hermione responded.

Harry chuckled at the statement. "Funny, that was my first thought."

Ron looked between the two confused. "What's a movie?"

"Nothing, it's a muggle thing."

"Ah."

"So anyway, what was that all about yesterday with Malfoy?" Hermione asked Harry. "I was walking just in front of you."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. "Oh, I just don't want to fight anymore. It's childish, really." If only he could tell her of his strange new feeling towards the boy…but he wasn't ready to confide in his friends that much yet.

"What thing with Malfoy?" Ron asked, confused as ever.

"Oh, right you had already gone up. Malfoy tripped me, and I just ignored him." Harry explained.

Hermione beamed at him. "I'm proud of you Harry, finally realizing that childish fights are really just that, childish."

Harry's cheeks tinted slightly. "Thanks Herm'."

"Oh please Harry! Why didn't you just hex the little ferret? He would have deserved it!" Ron yelled, earning several looks from people around him.

Hermione sighed. "For one he was in the Great Hall and there were teachers around, and second I think it was a good thing. We should learn to get along, like Dumbledore wants us too!"

The two bickered some more and Harry just let them at tit as he looked around. His eyes focused on Xintil and his mind went back to the gateway thing. Maybe Ron was right, he shouldn't be thinking this much on it. Still, he couldn't help but dwell on it, as if it indeed meant something extremely important.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Harry blinked and gave an apologetic look at Xintil, not realizing he had been staring at the dark haired boy for quite some time. "Sorry Xintil, I was thinking and didn't realize I was."

The boy gave him a slight nod and turned back to facing the front of the room. Harry sighed lightly and turned back to his friends who were still arguing, although they seemed to have gone from fighting Malfoy to exams. Harry smiled to himself when he remembered he had earned several O's and even an E or two.

He joined the argument to get his thoughts off Xintil and most importantly his mind's new attempt to get him to think of Malfoy…

Ok now, I want all of ya'll to review! If there ain't one review for this chapter I shall have Ejje freeze all of your homes! And then make Cal grow weeds all around your homes!

Cal: Go plants! Whoo!

Ejje: Review! I don't like Cal growing weeds! They make me sneeze!

Cal:


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to update! Yay for me!

Ejje: Yeah, usually takes her forever!

What? I like this story!

Cal: I like it too!

Ejje: Yes, so do I!

You don't act like it…

Ejje: Well…

Anyway, thanks to all who are reading this and I don't own anything but the ever lovable Professor Grim and the mysterious Xintil! Don't you just love them::huggles:

Cal: Don't you think you should answer reviews now?

That's right! I GOT REVIEWS! YAY::dances: All of you get cookies!

Ejje: Can I have a cookie?

No. Now to the person who asked how you pronounce Xinny's name, it's like Zen-til, the z makes a long zzz sound. Xintil! I made his name up, and he is an actual character in a book I'm writing, so no stealing! And you said this is funny, well ok, so it is a little. It won't be for too long. The plot starts soon! That's right; the first two chapters were working up to it! Here comes the plot!

Ejje: I wanna cookie!

Cal::eats a cookie: thank you M.E.!

Ejje: I WANT ONE!

Oh, this chapter is a week after the boggart event. Enjoy! And Ejje shut up, I'm out! Cal ate the last one!

Chapter Three

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

Beautiful. That's the only word I can think to describe him. That first day I couldn't take my eyes off him. But oh, why do I even bother pining for something I can never have? To him and the rest of the word I am a sixteen year old student, and how could anything come out of that observation?

It would certainly surprise them of what I am and where I'm from. Funny how no one seemed too curious about that boggart. It was stupid of me to participate, if anyone was to investigate further, it could ruin everything. Luckily I'm sure only Harry and his gang questioned it for long, and I'm certain they won't lose sleep over that.

I do wish they would hurry up and find me, but it's been six years! What if they've given up? I'm almost certain my parents and sister haven't, but that Rid didn't seem too trustworthy to me, and I did fall through when no one was around. They probably didn't realize I had been in that room at all, and guessed I had run off.

Now back to my earlier thoughts. What to do about my new obsession? Should I tell him, and hope he'll understand? I do need someone to confide in besides the Alchs, but they have been just ever so kind to me. And maybe he'll just tell me to leave, and tell the world what I am. Then my family, friends, even my whole race would be in danger. They can not know about us yet. It is too soon.

Yet if I have to gaze into those gorgeous blue eyes everyday for the next year I'm sure I'm going to do something stupid. How I do wish to be able to run my fingers through that silky brown hair…

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Harry, are you ok? You've been staring at the Slytherin table for five minutes. Plotting now are we?" Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze away from the blonde who had caught his attention. He couldn't believe he had been staring, and at lunch no doubt when anyone could have seen him. What was he going to do about this? If he continued any longer the whole school would know that he, the-boy-who-lived, had a crush on Draco Malfoy, the supposed Death Eater.

"I'm fine Ron, just thinking about," His brain made a quick run through for things he could have been thinking about before it found one and he finished, "thinking about that Xintil thing. I'm still confused."

Hermione sighed loudly. "You really should stop wondering about it. If Xintil has some sort of dilemma he knows he can come to us. We're his friends, and friends don't nosy around in each other's business."

Harry nodded. "Ok, I'll stop, but aren't you just a tad bit curious? I mean, it's not everyday you see something like that."

"Yes, but I'm not so curious that I would break Xintil's trust and nosy about."

"Oh, we're late for Grim's class. Come on; let's see what we got today." Ron chirped as he stood up. The other two followed him and they headed to their class.

They were halfway there when run up behind them, and when they turned around they found Xintil there.

"Hi." The black-haired boy said. "Can I walk with you?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course you can Xintil."

He smiled back at her, but it was a small one and it looked strained to Harry. In fact, the boy looked as if he was deeply bothered by something; he even had bags under his eyes. As they entered the classroom and Xintil made his way to his usual spot in the back, Harry pointed all that out to his friends.

"Come off it Harry, that's how he always looks." Ron stated as they sat down in the front. "Don't start back on all that boggart stuff."

Just the professor walked in with a large box under one arm. He smiled at everyone before placing the box on his desk; it made a clunk sound when it made contact with the wood, and Harry guessed what ever was in it was quite heavy. With that done he straightened up and made a contented sigh.

"Today, we are going to do something fun." He started. "I have here some interesting books on jinxes. I want you all to find a partner and grab one, and then I want you to practice them on each other. A counter jinx accompanies each jinx, and none are too dangerous. I'm doing this as a favor to Filch. It seems that the amount of jinxing in the hallways as grown this year, and he's tired of assigning detentions. If you can defend yourselves, then there won't be a big problem. Now begin!"

Harry and Ron grabbed a book as Hermione and Neville did. When they began to read through the jinxes, Harry noticed Xintil didn't have a partner so he pointed it out to the professor.

"Ah, Mr. Alch you'll just work with me then." The professor said with a smile.

Xintil came up to the front of the room with a deep frown on. "Ok sir."

As the lesson began there was a lot of laughing and groans as people swapped jinxes. Harry hit Ron with a 'beaver face' one before he could counter it and the redheads front two teeth grew abnormally big. Both were on the ground laughing after Hermione had corrected them and as the started to calm down they heard a soft shriek from the other side of the room.

It had come from Xintil. He was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. At first glance it looked as if nothing was wrong with him, but on closer inspection it seemed as if his eyes had changed color. They were black, all the way across with no white showing. It didn't look harmful in any way, but the boy looked absolutely horrified.

"Xintil, you should have blocked that, it was simple enough." Harry heard the professor say just barely over everyone else's giggling as they continued jinxing each other. Hermione and Neville were back to practicing, and Ron was lying on the floor as he calmed down more. Only Harry it seemed noticed the odd situation at the front of the room.

The strange boy was still breathing rather fast and the look of fright had never left his face. The professor was looking at him oddly as he helped the boy stand up. After he had, Xintil flew out of the room, knocking quite a few people over as he did.

"What's wrong with Xintil?" Ron asked as he watched the doors slam shut.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I think he got hit with a jinx, then he freaked and ran out."

"That guy gets weirder and weirder every year, I swear." Ron said.

"Class," Professor Grim yelled. "Continue the lesson, I'll be right back!." With that said he hurried out the door after Xintil.

Everyone stared after him for awhile before most just began to sit down and talk, while a few actually continued the practicing. Harry and Ron took seats too, and a few seconds later Hermione joined them.

"Odd, wasn't it?" She said. "I was listening, and I'm quite sure he only got hit by a simple revealing jinx. It's supposed to turn your hair or whatever else you've dyed or charmed change back to its original color. I saw Seamus cast it; he missed Dean and hit Xintil instead. But, I didn't see anything wrong with him, did you?"

Harry blinked. Then Xintil really had black eyes like that! But, how was that possible? He didn't say anything to his friends, as they would most likely tell him to quit obsessing and say it was his imagination. No one else had noticed Xintil's eyes after all but the professor. What was going on with the guy? First the boggart, and now this?

Around twenty minutes later the Professor and Xintil came back. Xintil slumped down in the back of the room and Grim went back to the front looking extremely surprised about something. Xintil's eyes were now back to their usual brown color.

When class let out Harry saw the boy stay to talk with the professor., and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see the blonde walking towards him until it was too late.

"Ow Potter, watch where you're going!"

Harry felt heat rising in his cheeks before he mumbled a small apology and made his way around the boy quickly. When he made it to his dorm he made his way up to his bed and collapsed. H e couldn't believe that had just happened. If anything like that occurred again he was sure he wouldn't only blush…

XxxxxxxXxxxx

Next chapter you'll see what happened between Grim and Xintil when they ran out of the room, plus a first glimpse at the slash I'm sure you're all dying for!

Cal: Yay! Harry/Draco!

Yep!

Cal: What's with Xintil by the way?

Cal, you know exactly what is u with him, and I might add to all who are reading this that when you do find out, DON'T steal my idea! It is actually in a book I'm writing, but it's worded a bit differently.

Ejje: (still crying)

Ejje, please! I'll get you a cookie in the next chapter!

Ejje: When will that be?

When I get some reviews of course!

Ejje: REVIEW! I WANT A COOKIE!

Cal: I can give you something better than a cookie baby…

Cal! Naughty! Don't do that here! The rating is all wrong!

Ejje: Awww…..


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I got…a review! Thanks Lily! I'm glad you like this! To everyone else, go read Lily's story, 'To love a veela', it's really good! Oh, and by the way, your usage of words amused me. 'Future of this fic', how funny. Yes, the 'future' of this story is very interesting…As for what Xintil is, I'm sure you're all wondering that. It shall surprise you, but there are a lot of clues. Title, genre, hints throughout the first few chapters…

Ejje: Do I get my cookie now?

Cal: (hands Ejje the cookie)

Ejje: Yay! Thank-you Callie!

Cal: Ahh! Don't call me that!

Ejje: But I thought you liked it when I do!

Cal: Yes, but now M.E. knows my real name…

Callie! Haha! Poor you! Ok, now everyone go read my story while I tease Cal on his name. (Chuckles)

Cal: Meany…

Ejje: And M.E. owns nothing but Grim, Xintil, and if you read the last chapter, the person known as Rid! And of course, me and Cal!

I love Rid…She's so cool! Can't wait until I get her in this story!

Chapter Four

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I did that. I had the chance to tell him everything, and I didn't. Of course, I was frightened when that spell hit me and I wasn't quite thinking right. When I got halfway down the hall and Professor grim found me, I was still in a state of shock. I quickly cast the charm to turn my eyes brown before he caught up, and then told him it was the spell itself that made them black. I don't think he believed me.

I hope I can tell him soon, I want him to know. I want someone to know, and he seems trustworthy. But then again, he might not be. My only option now is to watch him, see if he acts strangely around me and flirt when I can. If he shows signs of attraction, I'm telling him everything. For my race's sake, let's just hope he doesn't tell anyone else, and for my own sake I hope he feels the same…

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

It was Saturday, and Harry was spending his free time on the edge of the Forbidden Forest daydreaming. He was sitting on the ground with his back to a tree, his eyes shut and a small smile graced his lips. He was glad he had been able to get away form everyone and just be alone.

He opened his eyes and sighed. The events from the day before kept entering his mind. What if Draco had seen the blush, or noticed anything at all? How was he supposed to act around him now that he blushed when the blonde was in sight?

"I'm so doomed…" He mumbled to himself.

"Yes, you're doomed, everyone knows that Potter."

Harry froze and turned his head to face the direction the voice had come from. It felt as if his heart froze when he saw Draco Malfoy standing about ten feet from where he sat, the trademark smirk present on his face. 'Oh hell no…' He thought.

Standing up and wiping the dried leaves off his legs, Harry took a small breath and faced the other boy. "What do you want Malfoy?"

The blonde shrugged. "I just saw you sitting here by yourself, and I wondered where the mudblood and the weasel were. Got into a fight have you?"

"No, I just felt like being alone. Problem with that?" Harry said. He saw the surprised look on Draco's face at his calm tone.

"Well, I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up." Draco replied. "Still, how on earth did you keep them from clinging to you? Amazing if you ask me."

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't want to get into a fight yet Draco kept egging him on. So he did the next best thing he thought of. He turned around and began walking up to castle.

"Wait!" He felt a tug on his sleeve, and whirled around to come face-to-face with the blonde. Harry was sure his heart had stopped then as he stared into the silverish blue eyes. It felt like an eternity as they stared at each other, until finally reality came crashing down on the green eyed boy and he yanked his arm out of the other's grasp.

"Don't touch me." He said sharply, and quickly made his way up to the castle.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I really don't know what happened. I was bored, so I went down to my favorite spot on the grounds by the forest when I saw someone already there. As I got closer I saw Harry Potter, and something in me made me freeze and just stand there and watch him.

A slight breeze was blowing, and it made his hair whip around more than usual, and along with the gentle look on his face he didn't look like he usually did. Maybe that was what made me stay. Then again, I was still curious as to why he blushed when he ran into me in the hall the day before. It confused me to no end.

Then he spoke, and me being the rational Slytherin I am I had to try and start something. Of course, I was utmost shocked when he replied calmly to everything, and when he turned and left something inside me seemed to tear.

I yelled out to him, and when he turned around I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were so beautiful, like the most brilliant emeralds ever, perfectly defined color and shape. You could stare at them all day…

What am I thinking? Why would I want to stare into Potter's eyes all day? We're worst enemies!

But no, now that I think about it we're not anymore. We haven't gotten into a serious fight all year, and I know I don't hate him anymore. It's strange, but for some reason I really do want to be his friend this year…or maybe more?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

The weekend past without another incident, and before anyone knew it Monday had arrived again. The Gryffindors had Potions first thing, and the DADA. For the few who still took Divination, it was after lunch.

"Snape and Trelawney in one day, we're so doomed!" Ron moaned as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons.

"Well, maybe if you were smart you'd quit that stupid Divination class like I did." Hermione stated. "It's a load of rubbish."

Harry smiled. "Yes Hermione, we know. Oh, hey Xintil!" Hey yelled out when he saw the dark haired boy a few feet ahead of them.

"Hi Harry, nice day isn't it?" The boy said with an unusually big smile.

"Um, are you kidding? We have Potions and Divination today!" Ron retorted, waving his schedule in the air as to prove his point.

Xintil only smiled wider. Compared to his normal depressed composure, the expression was almost scary on his face. "Yes, but we can't be down about it, lighten up!" He chuckled lightly before going into the dark classroom, leaving the three puzzled.

"Well, what's gotten into him?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea, I'm just going to put it up to Xintil weirdness."

Hermione, on the other hand, was practically beaming. "I think it's a good thing. He has finally figured out you can't be depressed all the time. Maybe this new Xintil will show us all to be more cheerful."

"Hermione, tomorrow he's going to be old Xintil, just watch." Ron said.

They entered the classroom and took there seats, Harry having to sit next to the oddly sunny Xintil. A few seconds later Snape made his way to the front.

"Today class, we will be conducting a simple Sleeping Draught potion. The instructions are on page twenty. Get to work." The greasy haired professor said in his usual cold voice. (A/N-I couldn't think of any other potions!)

By the time class was over, mostly everyone had the potion done and partially correct. Harry was surprised he hadn't messed up on his, as he was busy staring at a certain Slytherin across the room. He packed his things up and left the room quickly before he had to make contact with him, and made his way up to the DADA classroom.

Upon entering he was surprised to find Xintil sitting in the front, talking rapidly with Professor Grim about the lesson. Harry sat next to the boy and pulled out the essay on jinxes that was due that day. Hermione and Ron joined him seconds later.

"So Xintil, why are you so cheery today?" Hermione asked him when the professor went to get the supplies for the lesson.

Xintil smiled. "My mom got me a new puppy! I found out this morning! I'm naming it Niffy Jr."

"I'm so happy for you! What kind of dog is it?" Hermione asked.

"A Labrador and she sent a picture, here." He pulled out the photo from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. Harry glanced at it, seeing the moving black puppy roll over with its tongue lolled out.

Hermione handed it back just as the professor came back. "How cute!"

Xintil nodded as he put the photo back in his pocket, before focusing his gaze on the Professor as he began the lesson. Yes, he was happy to get the new dog, but the real reason he was so ecstatic was he was beginning his plan today. He was going to get what he wanted…

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Wow! My longest chapter yet, for any story! I'm so happy!

Ejje: Don't you think your rushing the plot a bit?

No, Xintil doesn't 'get what he wants' for quite a few chapters. Sorry all those who can't wait! Now as for H/D, that won't take as long, I promise! This could still turn out to be quite a long story thogh…

Cal: I like long stories.

Thank-you Callie.

Cal: Ahh! Don't call me that!

Ejje: It's sweet though! I love your name!

Cal: Of course you do…

Ok, now review! I love getting them! And Cal, I'll stop, but Ejje is right, you have a nice name!

Cal: yeah, sure…

Next chapter, a kiss! Yes, I don't lie! There will be a kiss! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with chapter five ya'll! Go me!

Ejje: Ya'll? Aren't you just so country?

Go Georgia! Anyway, thanks to people who are reading this and I beg you to review! It makes me so much happier if you do!

Ejje: Yeah!

Cal: Now remember, M.E. owns nothing but Evan Grim and Xintil, so don't steal them!

Thank you Cal. Now on with the story! (By the way, Draco is way out OOC in this chapter. So sue me, it's MY STORY! Lol.)

XxxXxx

Chapter Five

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

Well sadly to say I don't think I got anywhere. He seemed so, well, out of it today. I don't know why, but I think he was actually ignoring me. Maybe he feels the same way? Possibly, but I mustn't get my hopes up. If he does though, I am going to find out.

Love that is not returned is a painful thing to experience after all.

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry grumbled to himself as he lay on his bed. All day long he kept replaying the scene on the grounds with Draco. Why did he have to yell at him before he left? Now Draco probably held even more of a grudge against him, or figured something out.

He sighed and turned over. It was all just too complicated. He was sure Hermione would pick up on his odd behavior soon, and he couldn't use Xintil's boggart as an excuse anymore. How was he supposed to deal with his new feelings anymore?

Suddenly he heard a short whispering from the other side of the room. He lifted his head up slightly and turned it in the direction it was coming from; Xintil's bed. After a few seconds of concentrating he managed to make out a little bit of what was being said.

"…what if I'm wrong? Am I really going to risk our safety just because of a crush…they might try…find me…so much trouble if…wrong…I should…go to sleep."

Harry heard the bed springs creak as Xintil turned over but he didn't hear him speaking anymore. What had that all been about? It sounded to him as if Xintil had a crush on someone, but was risking somebody's safety because of it. Did this have anything to do with the boggart and the strange doorway?

After a few more minutes of intense thought he finally managed to fall asleep, but his dreams were filled with strange doors and one Draco Malfoy…

XxxXxx

(Draco's P.O.V.)

That day began the same like any other before it. I went to breakfast, my few morning classes, ate lunch, and since I had a free period I went out to my favorite spot again. As I approached it I saw /him/ sitting there again.

I froze as my mind turned with scenarios. One, I could turn around and go back to the castle to hang out with Pansy and Blaise, or two go down and talk to him. After a heavily argued but very boring to discuss debate in my head I wandered down to the old oak tree. What was there to lose?

He must have heard me coming because as soon as I was about twenty feet away he looked up. Our eyes locked, and for some reason I could only just stare. Had his eyes always been that beautiful?

When the thought hit me and I shook my head. No Draco, mustn't think like that. It's Potter, your rival and you are not some silly girl who admires people's eyes, especially other boy's eyes.

After that quick thought track I looked back to find him standing and watching me with an odd look on his face. His eyes (yes, I dared to look) held none of the hate of the previous years, but an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Draco?" He said softly.

"Hmm?" I didn't even bother to question why he had said my first name; I was too busy staring into those emerald pools again. He started to walk towards me, and soon he was so close that if I leaned forward a bit our noses would be touching.

I saw his tongue dart out to moisten his lips, and on instinct I leaned forward a little. I felt him do the same, and our faces drew ever so closer…

"Harry, hurry up it's time for our next class!"

I whipped away from him quickly to see Granger up on the hill waving to him. I glanced back just in time to see him blush slightly and run up to meet her. I stood there for about a minute just staring after them.

The reality hit head on. I was about to kiss Harry Potter!

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. He didn't know how he made it through his last two classes, but he did. He had been so close, and then Hermione just had to come and get him!

Well, it was possibly a good thing. What would Draco have done if he had actually kissed him? He didn't want to even think of the possibilities.

As he entered the sixth year boy's room he saw Seamus and Dean kissing on Dean's bed. When they saw him they broke away quickly and blushed.

"Er, hi Harry." Seamus said.

Harry just shrugged them off and collapsed onto his bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell to get through…

XxxXxx

Haha! Bet you all hate me now huh? I /did/ say there was going to be a kiss didn't i?

Ejje: S/D hot though…

Cal: So true, and it was the first true slash we got in this story! Yay!

Yes, now if ya'll want more REVIEW!

Ejje: Yes, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm BAAAACK! Miss me much? Sorry it's been so long, but I've had problems at home. Oh, well, here's the sixth chapter, and possibly there is some action in here…and the possibility of finding out what Xinny is!

Ejje: ooo, action…

Cal: M.E. owns nothing but Xintil and Ethan, you know the drill. DON"T STEAL OR I SHALL MAKE MY PLANTS DEVOUR YOUR HOMES!

Hmm…don't go that far Cal, we'll be in trouble! Now, on with the story! Oh and I'm apologizing in advance for so many point of view changes. They just help me bring out the characters more! Sorry if I confuse anybody!

Chapter six

XxxxXxxx

(Harry's P.O.V.)

My thoughts just kept drifting over what happened the day before, and all through my classes I was in a daze. I can't believe I had gotten so close! I was afraid it was dream, but no, it wasn't and I had actually gotten close!

Most of my thoughts are over what Draco is thinking. What would he have done if our lips had locked? Would he have knocked me away disgusted, or continued, feeling the same? Is he wondering what I was doing, or is he wondering why he tried to kiss me?

And did Hermione see anything? If she did she hasn't said anything about it, but still she did seem to be there exactly at the worse possible moment. And I was sooo close! A part of me just wants to hit her for interrupting!

XxxXxx

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

He brushed past me in the hall today. I froze up, and only when Harry bumped into me did I realize I had. It's funny how little things like that effect me now. I never thought I was one of those romantic types, but here I am acting like a twelve year old girl having her first crush. Sometimes I wonder if I'm losing it.

Sitting in DADA now I just keep staring, and I know for a fact he's glanced my way more than once. I've decided that after class today I'm going to see how much he wants me, if he feels the same. I just hope I'm not rejected, but if those glances and those blushes are any hint he likes me. And I'm going to find out if my suspicions are correct today before he drives me insane.

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Ok class, that's the end of my lesson. You're all free to go! Don't forget that the essay on ancient hexes is due tomorrow!" Professor Grim said, and with a flurry of movement the class began to empty out the door. Well, all but one.

"Can I help you Xintil?"

The dark haired boy stood up slowly from his seat and nodded, carrying his textbook under his arm as he approached the teacher's desk. "Sorry Professor, but I don't understand here when it says that if you are hit by a Venom Slick curse you should twirl three times and eat root from a Whomping Willow. How does that work, it doesn't make since how that could be a cure!"

Grim chuckled lightly as he leaned over Xintil to look at the book, making the younger man flush lightly from the contact. "Yes, some cures can be quite odd. It's quite simple actually. The twirling causes the poison to move through your body at a slower pace, and the root is the actual cure."

Xintil made a small nod. "Oh, I get it. Thank-you, but I do have one more question."

"Ask away, that's why I'm here." The professor said with a smile.

"If, let's say, a person were to fall back in time and they fell in love with someone there, could that potentially change the future?"

Grim blinked, a little stunned by such a question. "Um, I'm not to sure. Technically, no one has fallen back in time so any answer I could give you would only be hypothetical. Why do you want to know?"

Xintil made a small sad smile. 'Here goes the moment of truth', he thought. "Would you promise not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore?"

"Depends, is it a danger to anyone?" Grim asked becoming more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"Well, then it would depend if it would change the future or not!" Xintil said with a laugh. "It is actually quite complicated what I wish to tell you, and the future is in danger if you were to tell anyone. I don't wish to be responsible for such a thing."

Grim backed away from the boy extremely confused and a little worried. "Xintil what on Earth are you going on about?"

Xintil turned around and made a small frown. "I'm not really going on about Earth at all here. You see, I'm an alien from the future, and I've fallen in love with you."

(I really wish I could cut off here, but then people might get mad at me for such a short chapter. On to some Harry/Draco fun then shall we?)

XxxXxx

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I still can't believe what happened yesterday. What was I thinking, or what was I not thinking for that matter? If I had gone through with my insane little thoughts of hooking up with him, my father would kill me! No, actually he wouldn't have to since Har- I mean Potter, would have since he doesn't like me like that!

Now that I think about it, why would I want to date him after all? There's nothing special about him. So what if he is the only one to have survived Voldemort? What's so cool about some dumb scar?

Then again, the way he styles his hair so it falls just over to hide it is kind of sexy…Wait, I did not just think that! What the hell is going on with me? I do not like Harry Potter!

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

"What the hell am I thinking coming out here again? Like hell if he's going to be back out here after yesterday." The blonde mumbled to himself as he crunched over the newly fallen snow to the spot he'd met Harry on several occasions. It had just turned October 23rd and as luck would have it an early snow storm had hit Hogwarts. (A/N Actually I have no clue about weather in England! Forgive me if I'm wrong ya'll, I'm just a Georgian who never gets to see snow anyway and I like to put it in my stories lots!)

"Dra…err Malfoy is that you?" A small voice said over the light wind that was blowing. Draco immediately recognized it as Harry's.

Rolling his eyes at the irony of it all he trudged over to the tree and sat next to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Hey."

Harry felt his body tense when his crush sat next to him and instantly thought if he had froze to death and he was in heaven. Who would have thought Draco would ever greet him nicely r sit next to him for that matter?

"Um, hi Malfoy. What are you doing out here?" He said, thanking whoever was up there that his voice didn't crack.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure, just bored out of my mind. What about you, sick of your sidekicks?"

Harry chuckled. "Actually yeah, Hermione keeps badgering me to study for exams even though they're months away and Ron keeps trying to get me to go out with this fourth year named Ellen or something from Ravenclaw."

"Oh." Draco felt his stomach clench at the thought of Harry with someone else, which he mentally hit himself for. "So why don't you go out with her? Too good for you or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really now, can we stop the childish fighting? It's getting annoying trying to have a civil conversation with you sticking in lame insults here and there!"

Draco felt himself flush from embarrassment. "Sorry, but I really do it out of habit."

"Ok then good, I really hated fighting with you anyway since it made a bad impression on me since our fights are like 1st year fights, lame and with no point." Harry replied, feeling proud of his self for getting onto a level of some kind of agreement with Draco.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, will you answer my question? Why don't you go out with her?" Draco said his heart racing at the thought of the possible answers Harry might say.

Harry sighed. "She just doesn't catch my fancy is all. She's not my type."

"Oh, then what would be your type?"

Harry felt his throat tighten. "Um, well, I don't really have a type. I like being single."

The blonde gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Harry squeaked, losing his fight to control his voice. He was so close to just saying who really caught his fancy.

"Come on, just tell me. I'll keep it a secret if you want." Draco pleaded, desperate to find out what Harry was hiding.

Harry blanched. Was Draco actually pleading with him? "Why do you want to know so badly? I haven't even told my friends, why would I tell you?"

Draco sighed. "Well, since we decided to stop fighting I thought we could become friends, and telling each other secrets counts as an act friends do, right?"

The dark haired boy's eyes widened. "Friends, us?"

"Why not?"

"Err, well I guess that's ok, but I'm still not gong to tell you." Harry replied.

Draco frowned. "Meany, please?"

Harry rolled his eyes and felt himself blush a little. Draco was just to cut when he did that. "No, and that's final."

"I'll tell you who I fancy if you do." Draco whispered hesitantly. He knew it was a risk, but the short extremely stupid conversation he was having with the other boy just kept showing how much he /did/ like Harry.

"Really? Ok, how about you tell me first?" Harry felt a little sad at the thought Draco liked someone else, but then again t was to be expected. Like Draco Malfoy would ever like him.

Draco made a light sigh. "Ok, well first, and you can't tell anybody this, but I don't exactly fancy girls."

Harry gasped. "You're gay!"

"Yeah, and the person I like is straight as far as I know." Draco responded sadly. He didn't know why he was telling Harry all this, it just felt right.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel better I'm in the same position." Harry whispered back.

Draco jerked his head up and stared. Then that almost kiss might have been mutual? "You're gay too?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Draco just stared at him, falling away into those emerald eyes like he had the other day. They were so perfect, so beautiful he didn't know why he didn't notice it before. "Wow…"

"Wow what?" Harry replied, noticing with a bit of shock that Draco was leaning closer to him.

"Wow, I've never realized your eyes were so beautiful…" the blonde whispered as their lips locked together in a light kiss, making each other's wishes come true. Ok, he liked Harry Potter and as far as anyone else was concerned he didn't care what they thought. It just felt sooo right…

XxxXxx

Yes, I cut off there! How cruel can I get?

Ejje: A kiss! A kiss!

Cal: Xintil's an alien?

…You didn't know that Cal?

Cal: Well you told me but having it in writing makes it so much weirder.

Ejje: A kiss! A kiss! Yippee, we got a kiss!

…

Cal: I want another kiss now!

Ejje: Ok Cal::Grabs his boyfriend by the collar and kisses him deeply:

I'm just going to leave them alone now…Remember to review please! I'd really appreciate it! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! And please, no flames for the whole 'alien' thing! I said in the beginning it was Sci-Fi! It's even in the genre for this…


	7. Chapter 7

Whee! I'm back! Sooner than I expected too…Well I figure I'd give my few fans a treat for once. Thanks Lily for reviewing; you make me feel all specials! Why won't anyone else review? Seriously, does it take that long to hit the little button and type 'it's good', or 'it sux'? I even accept anonymous reviews here people! Please oh please review! It makes my self esteem go way up and I type more chapters up sooner! You don't want me to be mean and make it so I only update with a certain number like some authors do, do you? 'Cause I will if I have to!

Ejje: What a long rant, I'd review if I were you people so you can stop these long intros!

Cal: Really!

Ejje: Ok, disclaimer- M.E. OWNS NOTHING BUT XINTIL AND EVAN, PLUS ME AND CAL! NO STEALING PLEASE!

Thank-you Ejje, now on with Chapter seven! Whoo-hoo! Oh, and remember to read the note at the bottom! I got a challenge for all of you…

Chapter Seven

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

"What?" Grim said with a gasp.

Xintil smiled at him. "I said I'm in love with you."

The light brown haired man shook his head slightly. "Xintil, I'm a teacher, that's wrong."

"I know, but with love is anything wrong? Plus like I said I'm not human, and I'm much older than I seem. The time warp made me de-age twelve years; I'm actually twenty-eight. Surprise, I'm older than you."

"What do you mean 'time warp', and not human? Come on Xintil; don't make up such lame lies to get me to 'fall in love with you'. I'm not stupid, so quit the act and leave. If you're lucky I'll forget this ever happened and we can get on with our /normal/ lives." Grim said a bit aggravated.

Xintil made a deep sigh. "Fine, but I want you to know I'm doing something that could cause my species in the future to become endangered by telling you all this. I love you, so I guess I owe it to you to prove I'm telling the truth."

The professor sat in a chair and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure what to think of the boy's actions, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. "Go on then, prove yourself and then could you leave? I have papers to grade."

"Ok, I see you still think I'm making this up, but do you remember that day in class at the beginning of the year when I got hit by that revealance charm? Didn't you find that odd?" Xintil asked as he hopped up to sit on the edge of the professor's desk.

Grim blinked. "I thought you said it was the charm that did that?"

Xintil chuckled. "No, just watch carefully." He brought his wand up so the tip was level with the space between his eyes. "Revealio!"

A white spark flew from his wand to his face and his eyes glowed for a few seconds, before they turned from brown to a pure black. Grim's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes professor, this is their true color." Xintil whispered. "When you questioned me that day I had to lie, my race's future is on the line you see. I couldn't tell you then."

With a shaky hand the blue eyes man gently cupped Xintil's cheek as he examined his eyes. The black haired boy smiled at the touch and leaned into it. After a few seconds of just staring, Grim whipped his hand back and swore.

"You are telling the truth!"

"I told you I was." Xintil said. "Now, answer my question."

The professor took a deep breath as he got over the shock. "What question?"

"Do you feel the same?"

Grim stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk clutching his forehead in thought. "Xintil this is much more serious! I'm a teacher for crying out loud! I could be fired, and if you're telling the truth there's the chance of, well…"

"What do you mean 'if'? Aren't my eyes proof enough?" Xintil asked. "Oh, you can't forget that boggart of mine! Remember that? The one of the portal and my parents?"

Grim turned and stared at him. "That was the portal you fell through? Those people were your parents?"

Xintil nodded. "Yes, it's my biggest fear not getting back home. But, now that I've met you I don't care if I get back. I like it here."

"But what about your parents here, they're not your real ones?" Grim asked, becoming slightly confused.

"No, they found a little ten-year old boy on their front steps six years ago and took him in. They take care of me, and because they know what I am they play it off like they're my real parents. I love them greatly for it." Xintil said with a soft smile. "I owe them so much…"

Grim sighed. "Still Xintil, even if I did, and even if you are older, no one else sees it that way! I'll be in a lot of trouble."

Xintil walked up to him and moved his chin down slightly with his hand to look straight into his eyes. "I love you, and if you feel the same that's all that matters. I'm willing to risk my race's future for this, are you willing to risk your job?"

XxxXxx

(Harry's P.O.V.)

We made out for like an hour yesterday. It was so amazing, plus he tastes even better than I thought he would! I can still fell his lips against mine…

Anyway, we agreed to meet on weekends only, in the Room of Requirement. We don't anyone to know about us yet, even our closest friends, which means we have to extra careful on our little meeting. I don't mind, makes it seem that much more forbidden and even sexier…

I'm trying to think of a way to hide this from Ron and Hermione. They always seem to figure everything out after all. If they start asking questions I know I might slip up, and I don't know if Draco would forgive me if I did. Everyone still thinks he's a Death Eater after all, even though I know the truth now.

He swapped sides shortly before fourth year, and he's somehow managed to get out of taking the dark mark for now. I'm going to see if I can get the Order to hide him from his father's wrath when he announces it. I know they will, but I think I should probably ask them first. (A/N- before ya'll ask, no, I'm not turning this into a 'Draco-is-to-take-the-dark-mark-and Harry-rescues-him-fic'. I have a unique plot coming up…and it involves that challenge waiting for you at the end…)

I still can't believe I've fallen in love with him yet. Even harder to believe is he loves me back! Ok, maybe not 'love' yet, but I can hope! I will get him to say he loves me before the end of this year, I promise you that!

XxxXxx

I'm sorry for cutting this chapter so short, but it was a special treat anyway, plus I've cleared up all that Xintil stuff. Wow, isn't he complicated? Trust me, there's a lot more to come! And remember, he is in a book I'm writing so don't steal my idea!

Ejje: Can we tell them of the challenge now?

Oh, right. Ok, here's the challenge- A person named Alona shows up in later chapters. If you can guess who she is, you get a story written with any Harry Potter couple of your choice, as long as its slash. Sorry, but I'm not too big on straight ones. I'll give you one hint as to who she is: She's the reason Draco doesn't get the dark mark. Trust me, I highly doubt any of you will get it, but I thought I'd try out a little challenge for once! Guess in your reviews, which I hope you'll be doing.

Ejje: Oh, and you only get one guess! Sorry, but that's the way it is.

Cal: Review now! Next chapter is going to be longer, and with a lot more action…


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Yet again…Thank you Lily, your reviews always mean so much to me! And thank you Ny, even though at first you only knew how for the first chapter…oh, and you're wrong on the Alona guess, but seriously, did you even try?

Nyrufa: Hey, my Earth counterpart isn't all that Fanfiction compatible…

Ejje: Haha! That's funny!

For all those who are confused, Nyrufa is the Lord of Foxtrotianity, my, well, religion. His Earth counterpart (or human he contacts me through) has an account on here, but he's new so he doesn't know how to work things yet…I think… (Ny don't hurt me for the explanation…).

Ejje: Yes, and M.E. is my counterpart, so we're kinda like the same person… (Please don't think we're crazy though)

ANYWAY, I know all of you don't care so on with the story!

Cal: Yes! And M.E. owns nothing but Evan and Xintil! DON'T STEAL!

Ejje: and there's some /action/ in here…yummy…

Chapter 8

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Evan Grim had seen a lot of strange things in his life. Because he used to be work at St. Mungo's as a desk secretary before he gained the job of DADA teacher it was obvious why. Witches with their heads on backwards, wizards with purple plants growing out of their nostrils, even a little kid who had somehow gotten a black cat to follow him around no matter what. But even with all those experiences, nothing was stranger than finding out one of his students was actually an alien from the future and was in love with him.

Now, he knew he had feelings for the boy. From the beginning of the year he liked to watch him work, but for the life of him he didn't know why. It was wrong after all, he was much older and plus it was his student! Still, Xintil just had that affect on him. It was almost like love at first sight, with out the love part if that was possible.

He was confused. His heart ached for the boy, but even though Xintil swore to him he was truly in love with him he didn't know if he could swear the same. His job was on the line, but Xintil's race was on the line. It seemed as if the boy had him trapped; if he said he didn't love him, he would be lying and the boy's secret would be out for nothing, but if he said he did love him in return he would be sacrificing a position he had wanted for years while possibly earning himself a few years in jail. (A/N I'm assuming there's other wizard jails besides Azkaban. I'm most likely wrong…but where else would the minor criminal go? Ok, so in this story there is! How's that?)

He didn't know if he could sacrifice all that for him. He wanted too, oh gods he wanted too, but then there was the fact Xintil may find a way back to his rightful time, and he couldn't be sure if Xintil wouldn't go back. That would leave him alone, heart broken, and without a job. He didn't want to risk it.

Still, the way Xintil was looking at him at that moment made him want to just toss his job out the window and kiss him senseless. How could anybody deny those round, pleading eyes and soft pink lips turned downward in a soft, needing frown?

"Xintil…I don't know. I mean, I can't say I feel nothing for you, but so many things could happen if I said I did. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go though with something like this." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the dark haired boy's.

"I don't know if I can wait for you though. Evan, I really, really love you, and I'm risking it all for you. Please, oh please just tell me how you feel! If we must, we'll discuss how we're going to work this out later, but for now I just want to hear you tell me exactly how you feel!" Xintil begged, his arms slowly wrapping there way around the taller man's neck.

Evan sighed. Was he really willing to risk everything? Suddenly Xintil lightly pressed their lips together, and with that simple touch his mind was made up. Consequences be as they may, he was in love, and for the life of him did he know why.

"Xintil…I love…you too…"

(Sweet, I finally got them together...on to some H/D then! Alright!)

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

That Friday went by very oddly to anyone who noticed. Hermione was one of those who did. From the moment she and her friends entered the DADA classroom she knew something was up. The first thing was that Xintil was no longer sitting in the very back of the room, and the second thing was that Harry was completely out of it, more than usual I should add.

"Harry, concentrate! This could show up on exams!" She whispered loudly into his ear. He had been staring into space with a day dreamy look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione." He apologized, and started to try to actually pay attention. It was hard for him though, that night he and Draco were going to meet up to be together. How could he pay attention with that on his mind?

Hermione sighed when he drifted off into his own little world again and gave up on trying to get him to listen. Facing the front of the room she got her third oddness of the day.

Professor Grim was done discussing the lesson and had put the pages they had to read on the board. Hermione quickly jotted the numbers down, and then went back to staring at the sight before her. Xintil was smiling at the professor, and he was smiling back! It wasn't that odd, but what was is the fact that when Grim looked down his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"Hey Harry, look at Xintil!" She whispered, skipping over the Grim part so she could store it for later. Who knew when she might need that, but it could come in handy later.

Harry did and shrugged. "What about him? He's smiling, so what." Then he went back to staring into space.

She gave Ron a look and he nodded in understanding. Something was wrong with Harry; he wouldn't just shrug that off normally. He'd start asking all sorts of questions and want to investigate it some more.

As they left the classroom Hermione pulled Harry aside and gave him a look, Ron right behind her.

"What's wrong with you today? You're acting funny."

"Nothing's wrong, I was just, um, thinking." He responded, and then tried to pull away from her grip on his arm. "Let me go please, I want to head up to the dorms since classes are done for the day." Reluctantly she released him, and then watched curiously as he hurried away from them.

Ron sighed. "About time if you ask me."

Hermione stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head no.

"He's got himself a girl; why else would he be acting like this? It makes sense." He explained, and then shrugged. "Who knows? I'm heading up, see you later."

He walked off, and she pulled her bag farther up her shoulder. It did make sense, but still, something was wrong with it. If he was seeing someone, why hadn't he told them? Didn't he trust them enough to divulge that kind of information?

XxxXxx

Harry frowned as he wandered down anther hallway as he headed to the Room Of Requirement. They were starting to figure something out, and that could be bad. What was he supposed to do? At this rate they'd find out by Christmas. Damn it, Draco would kill him if that happened.

Sighing, he stopped in front of the mysterious door and turned the knob. He had way too many things to think about lately. With another soft sigh he shut the door behind him, and turned around to face the room. What he saw made his eyes widen and a slight blush come to his cheeks.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Dr-Draco, um, h-hi." He stuttered a little too shocked to be thinking properly. His boyfriend was laid out on a large canopy bed, wearing only a pair of form fitting boxers. It was just way to damn sexy.

The blonde smiled seductively and motioned the other boy forward. Harry gulped and slowly walked over to the bed. With a quick movement, Draco had him pinned under him with their lips locked together.

Harry moaned into the kiss, and with a hesitant hand pushed Draco slightly. "Draco, stop, please."

"Why? Don't you like this?" Draco purred into his ear, his right hand already making its way to the lining of Harry's pants.

"Yes, but could we not, you know, um, go /that/ far yet? I don't think I'm ready…" Harry whispered, tilting his head slightly to the side embarrassed. He felt so stupid just then. All day he had been expecting this, but faced with it head on he was now certain he couldn't deal with it right then. Silently hoping Draco didn't hate him he took a quick glance up at his boyfriend.

Draco was smiling at him lovingly and lightly kissed his cheek. "Its ok Harry, don't worry about it. We can, uh, just go as far as you're willing today, how's that?"

Harry smiled back. "Sure, I'd like that."

With another kiss, Draco gently sat up and looked Harry over. "So, how far are you willing to go?"

"Um, well I don't know. How about you just, um, do stuff and I'll say stop if it gets too much for me?"

Draco grinned and nodded in agreement. Licking his lips lightly the blonde slid one of his hands up Harry's shirt and lightly caressed an erect nipple, causing the boy under him to moan quite loudly.

"Oh Draco, I love you, you know that?" Harry gasped.

"I love you too Harry."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Heh heh, bet you all hate me for ending it there huh? Trust me, I /will/ get to something more, but for now I'm keeping it a teen rating, ok? Just wait until then.

Ejje: I hate you…

Cal: Me too…

Stupid lemon obsessed foxes; can't you just appreciate the ROMANCE? Seriously, love isn't all about sex!

Cal: Ours is!

Ejje::cough: Um, yes well, onto other subjects…

Right! PLEASE REVIEW! I hate it when people don't! You have time to read this; don't you have time to review? I want at least two or I don't update! How's that?


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, ok, I'm back! Thankies to all who reviewed! Now, if you haven't read that announcement, I will update this, then Destiny of a Star Child, and then lastly Surprises. That way I won't have to worry about never finishing them all! Yay!

Ejje: Let's just hope you don't get any NEW ideas until then. Your fans have been dying for the next chapter of this!

Sorry fans: sniff: I didn't mean to wait so long; I've had other things on my mind!

Cal: Yes, well, onto the story! M.E. only owns Xintil and Evan, nothing else! No stealing please…

(Mentions of under-age sex in this chapter, if that offends you then just skip over it, and something that begins with an 'm'.) Oh, and if it seems I've been hurrying along thing for the couples I've had to do that, for plot's sake. You'll find out why in later chapters, when the plot actually kicks in. Yay for plots!

Chapter 9

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Draco kept his promise about not taking anything too far at the moment, but still it was the greatest thing he'd ever experienced in his life. Not only that, but Draco promised they'd do the same thing next time they met up!

He sighed to himself and looked over to find Ron and Hermione bickering about something again, but as soon as they noticed him watching they stopped. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing Harry. Aren't you hungry, you haven't eaten anything?" Hermione asked worriedly. She'd noticed Harry's change in moods over the last few days, and it was beginning to worry her. Maybe Ron was right when he said Harry had found himself a girl, it would certainly explain everything that had been going on; Harry returning late to the dorms at night, always daydreaming, and exceptionally happy.

"Not really, anyway I'm going to head on over to Potions if you don't mind, get there early and everything for once. Bye!" Harry stood up flung his bag over his shoulder before hurriedly walking out of the great hall.

Ron and Hermione stared after him like he'd grown an extra head. Turning to her boyfriend, Hermione asked, "Did he really say what I think he said?"

The red-head nodded. "Yes, unless I'm hearing things too he said he was going to _potions_ early! Something's seriously wrong with him 'Mione, and its worrying me."

Neither one of them saw the silver blonde exit the hall at that point to make his way down to the dungeons…

XxxXxx

"Evan, are you ok? You seem to be, um, pacing if I'm correct." Xintil said, pulling he covers up farther over his body. The day before (it's Tuesday by the way) the two had gone up into Grim's private quarters after class and, well let's just say Xintil wasn't up to going to any of his classes that day. He watched the man stop pacing and turn to look at him, a tired look set on his face.

"Am I ok?" He asked a bit bitterly. "I have a sixteen year old laying in my bed for Merlin's sake! How can you ask me that?"

Xintil's eyes widened and he quickly went from worried to angered. "Haven't we gone over this? I'm not sixteen, I'm twenty-eight! Seriously thought you understood that!"

Evan sighed heavily. "Yes, _I_ understand that, but to the rest of the world Xintil _you_ are a sixteen year old and I'm twenty-five! Do you think they'd understand it if they were to find out I was with you like this? I, I can lose my job!"

The black-haired teen (man?) made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "I can not believe you! I, I thought you said it didn't matter! I'm risking more than you are for crying out loud!"

"I know Xintil, I know but I guess it really just sunk in how serious this really is, ok? I'm sorry, but just give me some time to think this over, ok?" The professor whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Xintil.

Xintil sighed and looked down at his hands. "I guess I could, but promise me one thing ok?" He looked back up to see the man nod. "Promise me that when you make up your mind, no matter what it may be, that you'll never forget what we shared, ok?"

"Like I could ever forget." He leaned down and kissed the boy lightly, but it soon turned into a passionate one and Evan found himself pressing the teen (man?) back onto the bed roughly.

He broke it and found Xintil looking at him with lust-filled eyes. "One more time couldn't hurt I guess." He captured the boy's mouth again and slowly began their cycle from the night before over again…

(A/N: Err, I'm even confusing myself with the teen/man thing for Xintil, so I'm just going to refer to him as a teen/boy from now on. Ya'll ok with that?)

XxxXxx

(Ok, nothing really serious takes place until like Christmas break, so I'm just going to skip over to that. Summary of the time in between: Evan stays with Xintil, Harry and Draco fall more in love (still ain't gone to far yet, don't worry you didn't miss it), and Hermione and Ron get more suspicious along with one certain Potions professor…)

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Xintil cringed again as he made his way up to the hospital wing. He'd been feeling lousy for ages. Luckily it was break, so there weren't many other students he had to face. The only other Gryffindors who had stayed were Harry, Hermione, and Ron, plus one first year whose name he didn't know.

"Mr. Alch, what's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she hurried over to the wincing teen. She looked him over and then led him over to a bed.

Sitting down on it she asked him to describe what had been bothering him. "I've been having these strange cramps in my stomach, and err; certain personal places have been hurting." He replied with a slight blush of embarrassment.

After a quick (yet slightly embarrassing) examination, Madame Pomfrey went to check her books for a cause for the strange symptoms. Xintil lay back on the bed and sighed impatiently. He wanted to get out of there so he could spend more quality time with Evan.

Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared looking furious. Confused he sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong Mr. Alch, and I am ashamed at you for not coming here sooner. I can't believe you of all people would be messing around with strange potions!" She yelled. "I've already called up Professor Snape and the headmaster to find out what exactly you've been stealing from their stores."

Xintil was now very confused. "What on Earth are you going on about? I haven't been messing around with any potions, let alone stealing from any professors!"

The witch simply glared at him. "Don't you lie to me, the signs are all there. Now tell me where the potion is so I can see if you've brewed it right at least. If not properly brewed it can have nasty side effects after all, we don't want that now do we?"

"What potion? I haven't been brewing any!"

Pomfrey sighed in frustration. "Why the conception potion of course, now please tell me where it is!"

"Conception potion…" Xintil went deathly pale very quickly. "Oh…"

Suddenly the wing's doors flung open and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked in.

"Well Poppy, what seems to be the matter?" The older professor asked calmly.

"Mr. Alch here seems to have been brewing a conception potion, and he won't tell me where he's put it!" Madame Pomfrey explained pointing a finger at Xintil.

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, well Mr. Alch what do you have to say for yourself?"

Xintil gulped slightly, and with a trembling lip he whispered, "I haven't used any potion sir."

"Don't lie boy!" Snape snapped. "It's your own health and that child's health at stake here, so just tell us where that potion is!"

"I'm not lying sir, I haven't used any potion!" Xintil repeated.

The old wizard turned to the other adults in the room and gave them a patient look. "If you two don't mind I'd like to speak to the boy alone for a moment."

Snape glared, but did as he was told, and Madame Pomfrey left without question. Once both were gone Dumbledore turned back to the trembling boy on the bed. "Xintil, I want you to tell me exactly what is going on please."

The teen sighed lightly. "Sir, I'd absolutely love to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should. It could have major consequences."

"Now dear boy, I'm the most trustworthy person you could possibly find! Now please, I'd like to know what is going on."

"Well…" Xintil made another sigh. "First of all, I'm not human." He looked up to see the professor's reaction but the man just looked at him with the same calm, understanding expression so he continued, "And I'm not from this time. Anything I tell you could, and probably will, affect the future in ways that may be hazardous to my species."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand completely. Now, continue if you will."

"I come from very distant time, I'm not exactly sure of the Earth year, and yes, I'm not from this planet. I fell through a portal, and when I did I was twenty two, but when I came out I was ten. I lost twelve years of my life." Xintil gulped. He knew he should have told Dumbledore this ages ago, so now that he was it felt like a weight was being taken of his shoulders. "My, um, race we don't have as many females, and as you can plainly see now the males can have kids."

"I see, so you are pregnant through your own biological advances. Now, for the big question." Xintil sighed. Now he was going to want to know the father and he didn't think he could tell the professor _that_. "What do we tell Madame Pomfrey?"

Xintil's yes widened and he smiled brightly. "If she can keep a secret, I guess you could tell her and her alone. I'm going to need some help when it comes time for the birth after all."

"Understood, but one more thing if you don't mind. Who, "Xintil groaned softly as the professor continued with, "is the child's father?"

"Since he doesn't know yet, I don't think I'm ready to tell you. Can you give me some time?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think that could be arranged."

Xintil sighed of relief. Now all he had to do was confront Evan and hope the man still accepted him…

XxxXxx

What do ya'll think? Good, bad, well REVIEW AND TELL ME!

Ejje: Yes please do. H/D action if you do….

Cal: Yay! Plot is starting! Whoo!

Yes it is, now please review! I'd like it if you did!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, I _almost _updated in time for Christmas! Happy whatever holiday you celebrate ya'll! I hope this chapter serves as a nice late gift.

Ejje: Yes, and Nyrufa if you even bother to read this any more, I'd like to wish you a happy sacrificial day.

Cal: Which reminds me love, I still need to give _you_ you're present…

Ejje: oh, well then M.E. we'll just be leaving you for awhile…

O.o, err, ok so guess I have to do the disclaimer myself seeing as those two (loud moan is heard down the hall) are uh, yes well. Anyway, I only own Xintil and Evan, and of course that soon to be adorable little baby! Does anyone here who's read my other stories picked up on my love for m-preg? I don't know why, I just do! Enjoy this chapter; it has lots of H/D action (sorry no deep action yet, just fluffy goodness), with a bit of E/X on the side for extra fun…

Oh, that Alona challenge is still on! Hint Hint! You guess right, you get a slash story one-shot of the couple of your choice, as long as it's not exceptionally weird though. Yay for challenges! Another challenge: A cookie to whoever can guess the closest to Evan's deep dark secret which is mentioned briefly in this chapter!

Chapter ten

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Harry, what's wrong?"

The black haired boy shrugged and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Hard to explain there, I'm not sure."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and moved to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and placed his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. They were currently in the Room of Requirement, finishing up homework while just enjoying each other's company. They had grown exceptionally close in the time they'd been together, and they'd been doing a lot of this kind of thing lately.

"Care to tell me?"

Harry sighed lightly. "You're going to think me odd for this, but since the beginning of the year my friend Xintil has been acting very strange, and call it my hero complex or whatever I've been somewhat investigating. It's been driving me crazy lately, as things have become even stranger."

"Well, what's been so strange about him, I'd like to help. Playing detective sounds fun!" Harry stared at the wide grin on Draco's face before he started to crack up. "What?"

"I never though I'd ever hear you say something so, well, ridiculous!" Harry explained through laughs.

Draco made a small snort and raised one of his hands to lightly whack Harry's head, making the other teen give him a sharp, playful look before he tackled Draco to the floor tickling him mercifully.

"Ah, Harry, stop!" Draco yelled trying desperately to get his attacker off him. "I, need, to breath!"

Harry released him, only to be shoved back and tickled by Draco. "Hey, no fair!"

"Why is it not fair? We each were tickled, seems fair to me!" (A/N: by the way I CAN NOT see Draco saying the word 'tickled', can you?)

Harry grinned up at him before leaning up and giving him a light kiss on the mouth. "Fine, we're even then."

The blonde smiled back at him before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Harry made a light moan into it, and Draco gently slid his fingers through his ebony hair.

"I love you, you know that?" Harry whispered as they parted.

"Yes, and I love you too, but I'm sorry we can't continue this as of now, I need to speak with Professor Snape about something." The blonde said sitting up, pulling Harry up with him.

Harry groaned. "What do you need to see _him_ about?"

"A project I've been working on." Draco replied standing up. A light 'dinging' noise reached his ears and he sighed deeply at the sight of the clock. "Drat, its curfew time!"

Harry grabbed their cloaks and handed Draco his. "Well, if you really need to see him I can take you down there with my invisibility cloak." Harry always kept his dad's old cloak handy with him those days, just incase someone might see him and Draco together.

Draco gave him a wide grin. "Perfect, let's go then!"

Cautiously they made their way to the dungeons, having to stop only once when Ms. Norris crossed their path. As they edged nearer to the Potion's classroom they heard voices coming from the other side. Giving each other a similar look they crept up to the door and began to eavesdrop.

"You know exactly what I mean! He's dangerous, more dangerous than Lupin was when he taught here!" Snape's voice rang out, and Harry clinched a fist at hearing him speak ill of his friend.

"Yes Severus, I understand your concerns, but he is perfectly safe! He has no communication with his family at all!" This time it was Dumbledore's voice that met their ears, and both were anxious by then to find out just who they were talking about.

"How do you know that? Grim has some very odd secrets in his chambers; I can assure you of that!" Snape snapped.

Harry's eyes widened and he saw Draco's eyes do the same thing. What could Professor Grim possibly be hiding? Was it possible that he was a werewolf too, or something else?

"And what of Xintil's odd complication?"

Draco gave Harry a small, excited smile. Maybe now they'd learn about what was wrong with the dark-haired Gryffindor!

They heard a chair being forced back and a person standing. "His 'complication' is perfectly fine, everything is under control."

"Under control, how could you possibly be saying something like that?" Snape responded. "He brewed that potion, and as far as I can tell none of my supplies are missing, which means somehow he got them on his own, _or with help._"

"Are you implying that Evan helped him? Why would he let a sixteen year old boy have control of such dangerous ingredients for a potion which is against the school rules?"

"No, I'm just saying that only a wizard of _his_ stature could come across those ingredients easily enough for no one to notice!"

Harry sighed lightly. At this rate all they were going to know about was Grim has a secret and Xintil is brewing strange potions. When would they say something actually useful?

"Actually Severus, I know exactly how he came across everything, but for certain matters I can't tell you."

They heard footsteps coming their way, and both immediately fled down the hall so they wouldn't be caught. As they rounded the corner the Slytherin dorms were on, Draco whipped the cloak off.

"Well, I think we learned an awful lot today, and I'm going to bed. Good-night Harry." Draco gave him a short peck on the lips and left.

Harry pulled the cloak back over him, and slowly began the ascent to his own dormitory. He had a lot to go over in his head that night…

XxxXxx

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

The next day

Damn it, how was I supposed to tell Evan I was _pregnant_? Not only could it drastically hurt our relationship, it could also force him to lose his job! Why hadn't I been more careful and realized I'd hit my kleezex? (1)

"Xintil, are you paying attention?"

I whipped my head up and blushed as I realized the whole room was looking at me. "Yes Professor, sorry." The tiny professor nodded and went back to teaching about advance cheering charms, something I could use at the moment.

I pressed a hand to my stomach and sighed. What a dilemma! Pregnant, and not even in my own time! There goes my plan for not affecting the future, unless that Rid gets around to tracking me down. But then…

What a dilemma indeed. If I were to go back now I'd leave my sweet Evan forever, but if I didn't there was a chance the entire future would be different! Well, there was the chance of 'if it happened then it happened before', so maybe I was supposed to fall back in time, maybe my child would be the one to go on and do something very important. Time travel is such a complicated thing…

"Mr. Alch, once again I find you off daydreaming. Care to join us in the real world anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm not feeling too well so can I go to the infirmary?" I lied, but only slightly. I didn't feel too good, but I didn't plan on going to the nurse. I decided I was going to tell Evan, since he doesn't' have a class that period.

Could my life get any more messed up?

XxxXxx

(1) kleezex- the time when young men of Xintil's species are able to bare children, also referred to as 'second puberty'. Usually occurs around ages sixteen to eighteen.

Next chapter, Xintil tells Evan! Hmmm, I wonder how that'll work out…

Ejje: But don't you already know?

Um, kind of… I haven't exactly planned that far, but no fear fans, I shall hopefully get that next chapter up before February! I just changed schools and I don't have much time to write…

Ejje: Anyway, please review and tell us what you think of this story! We'd appreciate it!

Cal: Yes, we would.

Ejje: By the way Cal, do you think you can give me next year's present in advance…?

Oh dear, those two are so bad! So review now fans, takes at least two or I don't update at all for a month! Bum-bum-bum!


	11. Chapter 11

I am the worst person at updating….Forgive me my loyal fans! I know I'm bad; I haven't updated my other fics in Forever! Bad M.E., bad! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! NOOOO!

Ejje: I think she has finally snapped…

Cal: Possibly…but anyhow she still only owns Xintil and Evan, so no stealing! Now, while M.E. deals with her current insanity, enjoy the latest chapter and hope to whatever that she writes more soon. And lots of sweet Evan/Xintil action here, and that scene you've all been dying for with Harry and Draco…Yay!

(And by the way, the H/D scene will NOT be too explicit, as I've had a story deleted before and I DO NOT want that to happen again. If you really wish for an explicit scene email me and I'll mail you one, but other than that this is all you're getting. Sorry!)

Chapter eleven

XxxXxx

(Xintil's P.O.V.)

I stood outside his chambers that evening with such a feeling of dread I'm surprised I didn't just die right there. What was I supposed to do? I know I had to tell him, but the question was how was I supposed to do it?

"Xintil, come in!"

I went in and he shut the door behind him with a soft 'thud'. I sat on his bed and he soon joined me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I smiled, and cuddled up closer to him, enjoying the peace while it lasted. How on Earth was he going to react to the news I had?

"Evan, I need to speak to you about something very important." I finally spoke up. Now or never I thought.

He pulled away lightly and gave me a soft smile. "Yes, about what?"

I sighed heavily. Here goes nothing… "I, well we, you see there is something else about me that isn't entirely human."

"Okay, and? There are a lot of wonderful things about you that aren't human, and I love every one of them." He said, and I smiled at the charming comments.

"Yes, well, just don't get too upset at what I have to tell you." I stated, looking away slightly. "I went to the infirmary the other day, and, you see…" I couldn't continue and felt numerous tears begin to fall down my face. He pulled me into a comforting embrace while I recovered, thankful for his understanding. Finally I nodded I was okay and he let me go reluctantly.

Smiling, he ran a hand through my hair. "Shh, just tell me. Nothing you say will ever make me feel differently about you."

Oh how I was grateful for that. "Thank-you, but really it is a bit shocking. You see Evan, males of my race can, well, I seem to have become with child."

I watched his face as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief. He stood up and began to pace, and I felt another tear roll down my cheek. Please oh please understand and still love me…

"You are _pregnant_? But, we only just…impossible! Oh gods what do we do…" He chocked out and slumped back down next to me.

"Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey already know, not about you though, but they don't seem to be in much of a panic over it." I explained, hoping it would lighten him up. I didn't like seeing him act like this.

"Wow, I'm going to be a dad…" The still shocked professor whispered to himself, and I smiled lightly.

"Yes, you are." He hugged me close and we sat like that for hours just holding each other…

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

In a different part of the castle two teens were about to give themselves to each other in the dead of night. Breathing heavily they lay next to each other, both too nervous to do anything but stare at the bare body of the other before them. After a few minutes though one took the initiative and they began the sacred dance of lovers for the first time…

Afterward Harry couldn't believe he'd been given the chance to experience anything so incredible with the person of his dreams. He nuzzled against the blonde and smiled brightly, letting his breathing even out.

"Wow…"

Draco nodded in agreement and they lay like that until sleep came over them and they slept peacefully into the morning…

XxxXxx

(Evan's P.O.V.)

Never in my wildest dreams could, I have imagined that I'd be in love with a man from the future and he'd be carrying the child we created out of pure love. It was a wonderful feeling and for the first time I didn't even care about the consequences. I was happy as I had never been before in my life.

Of course, happiness always seems to be short lived. The next day after classes I was approached by a fellow teacher, one Severus Snape. Now I had never actually like him, he was cruel and had never liked me because I had the job he'd always wanted. Plus, he was fully aware of my deepest, darkest secret.

"What can I do for you Severus?" I inquired. I was in the now empty DADA classroom, packing away the papers I had my students do for the day.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Mr. Alch's current situation." He said, and I froze for just a second before nodding.

Carefully sweeping my desk off, I looked up at him. "Yes, I know. I was informed earlier this week."

He stepped closer and grabbed a loose essay, scanning it over before saying, "Yes, well do you know the mechanics involved with making a potion of that level? Only the most brilliant potions masters even attempt it, and the ingredients are impossible to come by."

"Really now, I had no idea. Where do think he came across them then?" I said like I was actually curious. Damn him for being so insightful.

Placing the parchment back on the desk he pulled his black robe around him tighter. "I believe a certain professor has been helping him."

"And you believe this person to be me?" I snapped. "I'll have you know I would never endanger a student's well being like that."

"I know what you are up too, and don't think I don't." He stated sharply. "You've been helping that boy for your own sick purposes, I wouldn't doubt it if you were the father."

I felt my face flush with anger. Never before had anybody spoken to me so cruelly, I didn't like it. "Get out before I tell the headmaster you've been putting false claims on me!"

He was about to when the worst possible thing happened. Xintil walked in. He smiled coldly at the boy before turning to me once more. "I hope you enjoy your freedom, but soon I will make sure you are suffering in Azkaban for your misdeeds." With that said he walked out of the room.

Xintil hurried to my side as I slumped into the chair. "He's suspicious; we have to be more careful."

I nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I hope you know how much I love you."

He smiled a sight that melted my heart completely. "Yes, and I love you just as much."

XxxXxx

Ok, ok, it's short, forgive me! To make up for it the next chapter will be twice as long with lots of Harry and Draco goodness as I'm sure most of you are just reading though he E/X stuff to get there. Sorry, I happen to like that lot. If you don't like the whole 'alien' thing then just read over it, but the plot depends on it! Evan's secret is vitally important and of course the child is too…

Ejje: Anyway, review1 we'd be much appreciative of it! We love reviews!

Cal: Yes we do, and just for the record, how many of you actually read these little end notes? Me and Ejje feel left out…

Morons…Review now and tell me what you think! Two or more, you know the rules! Next chappie uber long…


	12. Chapter 12

Oh look, I'm updating. How nice. How many of you will review this time? One, two, none at all! I NEED REVIEWS! I live off them. Thanks to all who did review, but still, I still feel like many of you read through, then click out WITHOUT HITTING THAT PURPLE BUTTON!

Ejje: I do believe she is still insane.

Cal: Yeah well, we might as well do the disclaimer.

Ejje: Yes, Now, as many of you should know, M.E. doesn't own anything such as the rights to Harry Potter, but she does own the idea for Xintil and Evan, and if any of you so much as dares to steals her Xintil creation I will personally track you down and make you not do it again.

Cal: Charming, isn't he? Now on with H/D goodness, as promised!

Ejje: M.E. will post one uber long Harry and Draco chapter, then a shorter one, then an uber long Evan/Xintil one. Will that please you all? I hope so. Writing long chapters tends to make her cranky…

**WARNING: Draco is WAY out of character here, but hey, he's still lovable Draco. Oh! Drakey and Harry learn the truth here also…HAHA!**

Chapter 12

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry smiled to himself as he drew little meaningless images on his parchment. Ron and Hermione were watching nearby from the couch in the commons room. They were supposed to be working on an essay for Professor Grim, but as it happened only Ron and Hermione were actually working. Harry was just sitting in a chair giggling to his self for apparently no reason at all.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? Ever since last Friday you've been quite, um, off?" Ron asked hesitantly. When he got no response from the other teen he sighed deeply and turned to Hermione with a deep frown. "Seems we've lost him to whatever girl he's got."

"What makes you so sure it is a girl that is making him this way?" Hermione questioned. They'd had this conversation a thousand times it seemed, and Hermione could still not imagine that Harry had a girlfriend and didn't tell them. It just wasn't like him at all to do a thing like that.

The entrance door opened and the two turned their heads to see a smiling Xintil walk in. He gave them a happy wave and went up to the dormitories humming. Ron looked at Hermione with a horrified look.

"You know, I think you're right. Maybe someone is casting cheering charms on everyone! Oh no, I might be next! Save me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Ron, really, if it were a cheering charm I'm sure it would have worn off by now. Don't worry; no one is going to force you to be happy, okay?"

Ron nodded, still not entirely certain, and replied, "Ok, but really, what could cause Xintil to act like that?"

"Maybe he's just looking at life differently is all? Really, you don't need a reason to be happy." Hermione stated, and then went back to her essay.

Clueless to the conversation taking place nearby, Harry checked his watch once more and smiled. It was almost time to see his Draco once more. Oh how he was completely smitten with the blonde, he just couldn't stop thinking about him, especially after that night last week…

Soon he had dismissed himself from his friends; made sure he had his invisibility cloak, and went off to find the Room of Requirement. Upon reaching it he smiled and entered a brightly lit chamber with one soft red couch and a mahogany coffee table. It very delightful actually, and Harry grinned brighter as he went over to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later the door opened and Draco came in wearing a huge grin and bouncing on the balls of his feet in a very un-Malfoyish manner which made Harry cock an eyebrow. The blonde continued to bounce over to him, landed on the couch with a 'thud', and gave Harry a huge hug before exclaiming, "I figured it out!"

"Um, figured what out?" Harry asked, quite confused as too what had his boyfriend acting so funny.

"Why your friend has been acting so weird!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really, why?"

"Well, I went to ask Professor Grim a question about a spell, and before I entered I saw Professor Snape enter and shut the door. " He explained. "Well, I naturally began to eavesdrop. It appears Snape was accusing Grim of helping Xintil brew that potion we'd heard about before, but Grim denied everything."

"What's this have to do with figuring something out?" Harry asked confused still.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was getting there. So, then Snape accused him of being the '_father_'. Well, I know that sounds weird, but I figured it out quick enough. A conception potion, that's what Xintil had been creating!"

Harry still was quite confused. "What is a conception potion?"

"A potion that allows a male wizard to carry a child, will you quit interrupting already!" Draco exclaimed in frustration. If it was one thing he didn't like it was being interrupted, even if it was his boyfriend.

Harry raised his hands in defense. "Okay, sorry, continue."

"Like I was saying before, that's what Xintil must have created, so he must be pregnant! So, I was about to leave when I saw someone turn the corner so I hid, and Xintil entered the classroom just as Snape left. I listened in again, and you won't believe it! It is Grim!" Draco smiled proudly at finding everything out.

"Are you telling me _Xintil_ is involved with a _teacher_?" Harry said shocked once he deciphered what the blonde had said. When Draco nodded he cringed. "That is so wrong!"

The other nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but don't you see how great this could be for us?"

"No."

"Simple, if we let Xintil know and tell him we will keep it a secret and help and all that, he may let us know how he came across that potion!" Draco grinned widely again.

Harry found himself confused once more, a state that seemed to be happening to him more frequently as the day went on. "You know Draco, I really can't read your mind so could you elaborate please?"

The blonde blushed lightly and looked down, suddenly very embarrassed. "Well, I was just, you know, well…"

"Can't read minds, hello!"

"Iwasjusthopingwemighthaveachildonedayandallisall." Draco hid his face in his hands. Harry paused and slowly began to work out what it was that he'd said before his eyes widened and a small smile spread across his face.(1)

"I think that'd be a wonderful idea, just, you know, in the future."

Draco looked up and also smiled. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really, I love you."

The blonde grinned brightly before catching Harry's mouth with his own and kissing him deeply. What started out innocent soon became more passionate as the two began to explore with their hands, and as the minutes progressed they found themselves lost within the other's touch once more…

XxxXxx

The following night they planned to tell Xintil they knew everything. They had it all figured out. First, they would inform him their own relationship (hoping it went alright there), and then ask him to keep that a secret. Then they'd explain they knew all about him. Yeah, they were clever alright. Neither though of the consequences of this act, like say, learning more then they'd ever hopes to learn.

"Hey Xintil, can you come here for a moment?" Harry asked almost hesitantly. The boy in question was sitting on a sofa in the common room, surrounded by other Gryffindors spending their free time playing games or doing homework.

"Sure Harry." Xintil got up and followed Harry as he motioned him to go up into the dormitory. There Harry sat on the bed and motioned for Xintil to sit on the one across from him.

"So, what is it?" Xintil asked curiously.

Harry looked around making sure there was no possible way anyone could hear them before sighing. "Well, I just need someone I can trust is all and you seem to be the best possibility."

Xintil raised a brow but said nothing as Harry continued, "I seem to have found myself involved with someone very special to me, and I need someone to tell."

"Okay, but why me why not tell Hermione or Ron?" The black haired boy asked confused. "They know you better than I do after all."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but you see they don't particularly like this someone."

"Oh, well okay, but still why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you because I know you are involved in a forbidden relationship too."

Xintil's eyes widened to unimaginable sizes at that comment and he stood up with his face paling lightly. "I, I have no idea what you mean!"

"Look, I'm currently seeing Draco Malfoy, okay? So why not just accept the fact I know who you're with?" Harry asked calmly, trying to look like a friend in need of someone to keep his secrets, his eyes pleading softly.

The other teen sat back on the bed, his face now one of amusement. "Draco Malfoy! You have got to be kidding me!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not, so you know I'd like it if you could confide in me with anything also, that way we'd both be able to get things off our chests. What do you say?"

"Harry, you have no idea what you're saying." Xintil said calmly. "There is more to this than you might believe."

"I know you're seeing Professor Grim."

Xintil just shook his head and looked away. When he looked up again Harry got the impression of someone much older than the young teen looking through Xintil's eyes. "Yes, okay I am. But Harry, I've only told three other people my secret and if it were to get out…"

Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "Its okay, I won't tell, you can trust me."

"First, I assume you are here telling me everything so I'd learn to trust you and let you and Draco have that 'conception potion' and all that." Harry paled visibly. "Yeah, I'm not that stupid okay? I saw Draco in the hallway the other night eavesdropping, though I had assumed he had left when Snape wandered off. I was acting before; I've known all along about you two.

"Secondly, there is no potion, so I'm sorry to disappoint you. That's the real secret Harry, and since I really know I can trust you I'll tell you, you might be able to help me anyway. I'm not human."

XxxXxx

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Well after the rather long explanation Xintil gave me I was quite stunned to say the least. I mean, how would you feel if you learned your room mate for six years was actually an alien? And not just an alien, but an alien from the future who was much older than you were. It is not surprising that it took me awhile to believe him.

Anyway, the next day we met up with Draco and told him everything, so now we are quite good buddies. Although it is a little disappointing that we won't be able to get that potion anytime soon, but oh well, there is always the future. Plus, we still have a year and a half left at school. I'm still getting over the fact Draco would like to have a child with me!

The next few days though weren't as pleasant. It appeared Voldemort showed up in a town not far from here and killed a lot of muggles, so the entire school is under lock down. Man and I had just about forgotten about his reign of stupid terror with all things going on the past few months.

That brings up another horrible subject. Draco's father has sent him a letter explaining that he's to take the Mark next September, right after school starts. I've convinced him to talk to Dumbledore about getting protection along with the Order, but still I worry. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. I haven't been able to sleep well in days.

Snape has also been horrible. Unfortunately he is still investigating Xintil and Grim's relationship, and Draco and I have been busy trying to help, throwing him off the track and everything. Grim was quite happy to learn we knew and were helping, although at first I think he didn't like the idea of us knowing he was dating a 'sixteen' year old.

So, I guess I have succeeded in making this school year as eventful as the last. The next few months are going to be so hectic, with Draco and me hiding our relationship from our friends while also helping Grim and Xintil. How am I ever going to survive this?

XxxXxx

Well loyal fans who have made it this far, what do you think? Yes, as for the sixth year I shall not be posting any more chapters about it. The next is going to be a cute little chapter about how Draco and Harry spend their summer missing each other, and as for the Evan/Xintil one after that…NOT SAYING YET! You'll have to be patient and wait to see what happens.

Ejje: Pease review now, we'd appreciate it!

Cal: Yes…we would very much so…Wait, M.E. you're normal again!

What are you talking about? I am not normal and never will be…

Cal: I meant you're some what sane…

Oh that, yeah I guess so. REVIEW NOW FANS! Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Whee, I'm updating once more! Go me! Let's all party!

Ejje: Err…Is she really qualified to make contact with the outside world?

Cal: Sadly yes. Now, here's the next chapter! Intro cut short, you know the deal M.E. only owns Evan and Xintil, SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! Forgive me, but it is just a little something to keep you happy until the next one, where the actual plot kicks in. yeah, I know I've talked about it before, but this time it is for sure! Actual plot! YAY!

Chapter 13

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

The school year went by rather fast. Harry and Draco grew really close, and Evan and Xintil were happily awaiting their child to come into the world. Poor Xintil though, they had to use a concealing charm to keep his now rather large stomach from showing. He wasn't too happy about it obviously.

Hermione spent the last part of the year studying for exams, dragging Ron and Harry to do the same, and they'd proudly say to anyone who asked that they thought they'd done rather well on them. Hermione's extra practice really helped.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Summer came, and the happy couples were pulled apart. Harry and Draco couldn't send as many letters as they would like thanks to Draco's father, but the ones they did send were full of love and meaning. Here are just a few of them:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I miss you so much it isn't fair! I hate being separated like this and everything! Father has been such a pain lately and all, I so wish you was here to make everything better._

_Death Eaters keep visiting, and I dread the upcoming school year. I don't want to take the Mark. If you're friends from the Order are going to help me they better start soon. I'm sorry to admit it, but I'm scared. Please tell me you're coming up with a plan. I know I don't seem like the defenseless type at school, but really I'm not like that. You know that. _

_Anyway, I send you lots of love, and I hope his reaches you safely._

_Yours, Draco_

XxxXxx

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to hear you're having a hard time. If I could I'd be there in a heart beat to make things better. My summer hasn't been to swell either. These idiot Dursleys are making me work more than ever. Ron said I might be able to visit soon, so I'll keep you informed so you know where to send the owls._

_I've talked to Dumbledore about your predicament by the way, and he is coming up with a plan. I can't say much here, I don't know much actually. Sorry love, I wish I had more to say._

_I miss you a lot too. Every night all I ever do is dream about you. I love you so much. I can't wait for the day when we are both ready to let everyone know of our love and be safe, so I can show them all how much I love you. Yeah, I know I sound cliché and sappy, but it's true. If it wasn't for this stupid war and everything I could. I hope it ends soon._

_I got a letter from Xintil the other day. It appears his 'parents' have been informed of the situation, and they're letting Grim visit him. So not fair. I'm glad he's happy though. You should have seen him before this year, it was horrible! All he'd ever do is mope around. I'm glad he's found some one to love._

_Well, I hope I hear from you soon love, until then 'MUAH!'. _

_Love, Harry_

XxxXxx

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to know someone is working o get me out of this hell. I hope Dumbledore figures out a way soon. I heard a rumor that my dear old dad wants me to take the Mark early. Hurry Harry, I need you soon._

_I'm also glad Xintil is cool. Maybe he'll name us Godfathers or something? Wouldn't that be neat! I hope to spoil that child rotten, just for the sake of knowing my father would freak if he ever learned of it. Imagine, me, a Malfoy, spoiling the child of a muggle-born! Well, I assume Xintil's parents were muggles; I'll have to ask one day._

_I'm sorry my letters have been so short; I haven't had much to say. This one is to be the same, and I send all my love to you. _

_Yours, Draco_

XxxXxx

Harry sighed as he finished reading Draco's latest letter. If Draco was indeed to take the Mark sooner than planned they would have some major problems. Blast those insufferable Death Eaters!

He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and sent a hasty note to Dumbledore explaining what Draco had told him and gave it to Hedwig. Afterward he fell back on his bed with another deep sigh. He missed the blonde so much, it hurt. If only he could be assured nothing bad was going to happen to him he'd be alright.

Lying back on his bed he shut his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, every once in a while mumbling the name of his beloved miles away…

XxxXxx

Yeah, I know, I told you it would be short! The next chapter might take awhile to get up. I'm sorry, but it will be long, and you all know how I am about writing long chapter s and getting them up quickly!

Ejje: Loser….Write FASTER THEN! STUPID BAKA NINGEN!

Cal: Calm down Ejje, she can't help it.

Aww, poor Ejje. Mood swings eh? Cal, is it really true?

Cal: yep. Sure is.

YAY! Hey, if any of you would like to guess why Ejje is so, um, strange lately I'll dedicate a chappie to you! Sound fun? Then hit the little button there and REVIEW! Thank-you, that will be all for now. Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

Whoo! Look everybody, I'm updating! That's right, I actually forced myself to sit down and type a decent chapter! Go me! Whoo-hoo!

Cal: Yes, and thanks to all whom reviewed!

Ejje: …WHY?

Cal: Because dear, then this chapter might have never been posted!

Heehee, having relationship problems Cal? Don't blame you in the least…

Cal: Shut-up, I happen to be very excited!

Yes, I guess I would be too… Now on the next chappie! I only own Evan, Xintil, and…THE BABY! YES, IT'S FINALLY HERE! YIPPEE!

**Warning: In this chapter or the next, depending on how far I write, there WILL be a character death. Sorry, but it is for the plots sake…And if this chapter seems to go by fast I'm sorry, I'm wrapping up this story. Next chapter could possibly be the last. Sads, I know.**

Dedicated to- FIRE-PIXY! For actually guessing, even though it was wrong…And to RailWolf, because he gave me the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 14

XxxXxx

(Normal P.O.V.)

The day of Harry's seventeenth birthday went by rather uneventfully. The Dursleys, the horrible people they were, didn't seem to notice as always. They did seem to give extra work to do though, but Harry took that as only a coincidence. As the hours went by Harry simply read and reread the letters he had received from his friends and rummaged through the gifts he had received.

Hermione had sent him a book, what else, on the latest Quidditch moves, Ron had sent him several more figures of famous players, and Ginny had sent him some candy and so on. The most precious gift he had received had been from Draco. It was a necklace, with a serpent pendant. It was quite beautiful, and Harry had put it on right away. The note that had come with it said it would always remind him of his love and it had a protection charm on it also.

Another of the letters he received was also quite exciting. Just two days earlier Xintil had given birth to a healthy baby girl. He thought that odd at first since it didn't seem like long enough, but then he read down and learned that Xintil's pregnancy would only last seven months and it was normal. Evan and him had indeed named Harry and Draco godfather to little Alona Grim. (AH-HA! Anyone remember that name?)

As dusk crept upon him, Harry got dressed for bed, put his presents away, and sat down on his bed not quite tired to go to sleep just yet, but not really awake to do anything else. He thought of all the things that had happened to him since his last birthday and smiled. Maybe this New Year for him would bring about even better things.

His thoughts were interrupted though by a rather loud 'BANG' from downstairs and Mr. Dursley yelling. Harry flew off his bed, grabbed his wand, and crept down the stairs. The sight that greeted him was quite surprising. His Draco was standing in the doorway with Dumbledore and a few other members of the order looking quite upset about something.

"What's going on?"

Draco looked up and when he saw him he smiled, though it looked rather strained. "Hello Harry, we're here to take you to the Order headquarters."

Harry walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped just short of the blonde. "What's happened?"

Draco simply shook his head and motioned for them to go upstairs to talk. Once they were up in Harry's room Draco sat on the bed and sighed deeply.

"They've attacked Xintil's house."

Harry's eyes widened to immeasurable sizes and he sat down quite fast next to the other. "No, are they okay? Please tell me they are!"

"Harry, they took the baby." Draco said softly. Harry let out a small cry and Draco wrapped his arm around him to comfort him.

Once the black-haired boy gained his composure again he whispered, "But why would they want her?"

"Well, it's quite a long story. It seems as if Voldemort wants her as his heir. Apparently Evan and he are distant cousins which explains why Snape was so worried about him, and Alona appears to be the perfect person to carry out his reign if something were to happen to him."

Harry felt a few tears run down his face. "Who is trying to find her now?"

"Well, Snape is trying to get her back secretly, but a few of the Order are also helping." Draco explained.

"HARRY! DRACO! WE HAVE TO BE LEAVING SO COME DOWN NOW!"

They slowly stood up and followed Dumbledore's voice down the hall.

XxxXxx

Snape was quite scared for one of the first times in his life. He was currently sitting in a Death Eater's meeting at an abandoned train depot, as the evil lord presented to them all his new heir. The poor newborn's screams echoed throughout the place, a haunting tone that made Snape really uneasy.

He knew he had to get the child out of there. The question was how? He was surrounded by loyal Death Eaters and the Dark Lord was right there! If he tried anything it was potential suicide!

When the meeting had dismissed he kept a close eye on the dark lord and watched as he disappeared into one of the abandoned buildings. Grunting he stood up and was about to sneak over there when he was met with one very suspicious Death Eater whose name he couldn't remember.

"Where do you think you're going Snape?" The man asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That, I believe, is none of your business." He replied back sharply and made to walk around him when the man grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"You better watch it Snape, I know exactly what you are up too." With that said the man released his hold on him and walked off.

Snape huffed and continued his sneaking around. As he approached the building he could faintly hear a train coming down the tracks, along with the muffled crying of little Alona. He felt really sorry for the child; she didn't deserve this at all or her parents.

When he had learned the truth of Xintil's pregnancy he had been surprised. He had somewhat figured out that Grim was the father, but the circumstances to how the child really was conceived were mind boggling. If Voldemort knew what Alona really was they were all going to be in trouble.

XxxXxx

He ran as fast as he could through the dense foliage, keeping his hold on the fragile bundle he held in his arms. Snape had actually done it, he had snuck into the building some how, taken Alona, and was now currently running for his life to a port key Dumbledore had set up for him. He could hear Death Eaters right behind him, and once or twice he felt a stunning spell miss him by inches. Obviously Voldemort had declared no killing curses in fear of killing the baby.

"Ah!" He tripped, landing hard on the tracks. The poor child tumbled out of his arms, and landed in a cry at the feet of one Lucius Malfoy.

The elder Malfoy lifted the now squalling child into his arms and gave Snape a sneer. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Snape managed to get to his knees and said in a rush, "Please Lucius get that child to safety! Don't let Draco's godchild be taken to Voldemort!"

"_Draco's_ godchild, really now?" The blonde looked the baby over and glanced back up at Snape. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am! Please, for your son's sake get her out of here! There's a port key ahead! Hurry!" Snape gasped out before falling back onto his stomach. One of his shoes was caught in the tracks, and his wand had landed a few feet away. When he looked back up he saw a fleeting glimpse of blonde hair as it vanished into the forest.

A rumble was heard in the distance, and when Snape looked up once more he saw bright lights heading his way. His last thoughts were hopeful, knowing the baby would be safe, for Lucius really did love his son and wouldn't let harm come to him or anyone he held close.

XxxXxx

"Draco get this child away from me!"

All eyes turned to a corner of the room where, surprisingly, Malfoy Sr. was holding Alona. Xintil gasped, jumping up and making way to his daughter. When he finally had her he started to cry, stroking her little cheeks softly. He looked up and the elder Malfoy and gave him a thankful smile before turning back to a stunned Evan.

"Father, what are you doing here, where's Snape?" Draco asked as he got up from the couch. They where presently in Grimmauld Place, and they had been comforting each other as they awaited news on Alona's whereabouts.

Lucius grimaced as he looked over all the Order members watching him, and quite a few of them had their wands pointed at him. "Please, do you really think I want the Dark Lord to have an heir, so he can rule over my family for generations to come?"

"You wanted me to take the Mark." Draco said bluntly, and Harry could feel the anger rising off him.

"No I didn't, he ordered me to have it done. I know, I seem like the perfect Voldemort follower and everything, but I'm not. Hold your friends close, but hold your enemies closer. I was a spy!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A spy for whom, I've never heard of this."

"You wouldn't have. I and Snape had a deal, he'd watch after my son and keep him safe and I'd make sure the Dark Lord didn't get too suspicious." Lucius explained.

"Well we would all like to thank-you for your good deeds Lucius, but where is Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked from across the room, startling the older blonde as he hadn't realized he was there.

Lucius looked down and shook his head. That was all most needed to know and gasps rang out throughout the room. Harry looked plain out shocked, not really wanting to believe the potions professor was gone. Although the two had never really gotten along, Harry had respected him.

Xintil hugged his young child close and shut his eyes as remorse swept through him. He had always disliked Snape, yet because of his sacrifice Alona was home safe. He owed him so much. Evan wrapped his arms lovingly around him and gently stroked his hair.

"Well we will always remember Professor Severus Snape as being one of the greatest wizards who ever lived," Dumbledore said softly, "But we have more things to worry about. Little Alona is still not safe, for Voldemort will surely still come after her. Grimmauld Place isn't safe enough; we have to move back to Hogwarts."

XxxXxx

Ejje: HOW COULD YOU KILL SNAPE?

Calm down Ejje, I know it was harsh but it makes the story more realistic. Final battle between Harry and Voldemort is next, and then the epilogue I think. Maybe more chapters then that, depends on how much I feel like writing. Now please review, you'll make me and Ejje happy!

Cal: Yes, we all want Ejje to be happy right now…He's pregnant! YAY!

Sixth child, right? Let's see…Cloe, Shade, Eon, Kina, and Flame...so yeah! Congratulations you guys! Now review my loyal fans, and I shall hopefully get next chappie up soon, Yay!


End file.
